The invention relates to a device and a process for heating a passenger compartment of a motor vehicle.
A device for heating a motor vehicle is described in DE 41 33 917 A1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,719, which is hereby incorporated by reference), in which there are provided alternately operating sorption reactors designed with an appropriate volume for achieving an adequate heating output even at the start of a journey. Because large installation space is required, such devices, in order to operate satisfactorily, can only be used in relatively large vehicles. The heating energy available at the beginning of a journey is important to suppress misting of the vehicle windows, so that possible hazardous driving conditions caused by visual obstructions can be avoided.